


A Letter of Devotion

by Chibiwolf999



Series: A letter of Devotion [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: His hands were shaking. It was ridiculous. He had killed people before with no problem. But as soon as he finished the letter and went to place it on her desk he was a wreck. And she weren’t even going to be at her desk for another two hours!Merlin quickly place the letter on your desk, right in the center so she wouldn’t miss it, and a perfect rose placed on top. After making sure it looked perfect, Merlin retreated quickly back to his own office, to safety.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands were shaking. It was ridiculous. He had killed people before with no problem. But as soon as he finished the letter and went to place it on her desk he was a wreck. And she weren’t even going to be at her desk for another two hours!

Merlin quickly place the letter on your desk, right in the center so she wouldn’t miss it, and a perfect rose placed on top. After making sure it looked perfect, Merlin retreated quickly back to his own office, to safety.

And now he had to wait. The most agonizing part. He had to wait for three days…

As Anna walked towards your desk, Roxy stopped her just before she turned the corner and saw the letter. “Thank goodness your here. I almost couldn’t wait any longer! I came to say good morning and you weren’t here. That’s when I saw it!” She ran to Anna and grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her to the desk.

“What in the world are you going on about, Roxy?” She asked as she was being dragged. Then she laid eyes on it. The perfectly placed letter and rose. “What is that?”

“Its got to be a secret admirer! Oh my gosh! You got a love letter!” Roxy said as she shook Anna’s shoulder. She had always loved romantic encounters like this.

“That can’t be right. Someone must have put it on the wrong desk. I mean there are a lot of desks in this place.” Anna says as she pick the rose up noticing that the was a beautifully handwritten written note with her name right in the center of the back half of the letter. “Oh, wow. Well I guess it is for me.”

“Does it say who it’s from?” Roxy asked excitedly.

“No just a bunch of numbers. A code? Coordinates maybe?” She says as she looked at the bottom of the page.

“Well nevermind that now. What does it say?” Roxy said shaking Anna’s shoulder.

The young woman started reading the letter out loud to her friend.

 

Dear Willanna Mage,

I apologize for not saying these words of adoration to you in person. But I believe that this is the most efficient way to get my feeling across to you.

My dear, I am I love with you. I fell for you when you began your job here at Kingsman. I kept these feeling hidden for as long as I could for professionalism’s sake. But now my heart hurts even when I think of you and I cannot bare it any longer. I needed to tell you of my unwavering fondness for you or else I felt I might go crazy every time you looked at me.

I understand if you do not return my feelings. And that is a risk I am willing to take to get these feeling off of my chest. Please tell me your response in three days time.

Farewell my love, until we see each other not as coworkers, but as two people bearing there souls to one another.

1351812914

 

The two girls were both speechless. Such a letter with pure emotion was staggering to say the least.

“Wow. This person is really serious huh? And they are poetic too. Now I have to know who it is.” Roxy said, dumbfounded. “Bet those number at the bottom is their name.”

“I hope so. I want to meet them.” Anna said almost to herself.

“I wonder if it’s your crush.” Roxy poked at Anna playfully. “You have been fawning over the Quatermaster for sometime now huh.”

“Roxy! Shhh, the doors open. What if someone hears?!” The shorter girl said in hushed tones.

“Fine, fine. So what are you going to do once you find out who it is? Are you going to wait for three days.” Roxy asked coming up beside you to look at the note.

“I must right? They want me to. And if they are brave enough to meet me face to face after pouring their heart out like that… What do you think.” Anna ask turning to the taller woman, running a hand through her hair.

“That’s up you dearie. Well I better go meet with your crush. Have to be briefed before my mission tonight. Later!” Roxy said as she walked put of the room and into one of the many hallways.

“Later!” Anna call after her. Looking back down at the piece of paper she wondered who could have sent this to her. And in such a romantic way too.

“It can’t be him right? I guess I’ll find out soon.” She mutter to yourself. “Well, better get to work cracking this!”


	2. The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called her the lady of the lake because she was the leader of the Kingsman weapons department. They build all the new and crazy weapons that the agent use in their missions. She never tests the weapons, only builds them and oversees the creation process because she gets scared by the sound of gunshots.

Anna wasn’t overly gorgeous. Some would call her classically beautiful. Her dark auburn hair came just below her sharp jawline. But because of her work she usually had it up in a short ponytail, so she could see as she was hunched over her desk. She had the most strikingly general eyes. Anna also wasn’t very tall. Only barely over five foot two and a bit on the hefty side, most thought she was incredibly adorable.

Anna is quiet yet sassy. She knew just how to get her way with things. She always had a smile on her face. Anna preferred not to let people know what bothered her. She didn’t want to get in the way.

That was because years ago, before she became a part of Kingsman, Anna had a fiancé. And he had a drinking problem. He came home saying she was cheating on him and was furious. He pulled a gun on her, a civilian, and shot at her. Missed but just barely. Then he got emotional and shot himself in the head. She was traumatized by it a doesn’t want that to happened again, to anyone. She abstains from alcohol and has breakdowns if yelled at so she slys her way out of confrontations.

They called her the lady of the lake because she was the leader of the Kingsman weapons department. They build all the new and crazy weapons that the agent use in their missions. She never tests the weapons, only builds them and oversees the creation process because she gets scared by the sound of gunshots.

And of course, the man who was directly in charge of her, the man she saw most often, was Merlin. The man she had a strong crush on since he personally interviewed her for the position.

Since she left that room over two years ago she had been taken with him. His deep voice would send shivers down her spine. When he sooner her name and smile, her heart sped up. She could help but stare at his gorgeous hazel eyes when he wasn’t paying attention. And his accent sent her stomach into knots. She had it bad, to say the least.

She sat down at her desk, love letter still in hand and no idea how to figure out who sent it. She stared at the numbers for what felt like ages to her, but was only a few minutes. Nothing was coming to her.

Anna shook her head to clear it. She didn’t have time to be messing around with this. She had blueprints she had to finish by noon or else Merlin would be on her ass.

He would definitely ask why she was so distracted. Anna could I’ve him find out about the letter. That would be embarrassing. Your boss finding out about something so personal. She could lie to him, but he always knew. It’s not that she was bad at lying, it’s just he was good at figuring it out. Like the many times she had passed out at her desk from getting no sleep and telling him she was fine.

Anna set the letter aside and pulled out her work. She was determined to finish the prototype blueprints before she even touched the letter again. But to her dismay, the numbers were in clear view. She tried to not glace at it but failed after half an hour. She was too damn curious.

It was already eleven when Anna finally broke. She had barely gotten anything done on the blueprints because she was so distracted.

“Damn it I can’t get anything done like this!” She yelled from her enclosed office. She grabbed the letter and started to figure out the code.

There was a sudden knock at her door as it flew open.

“Everythin’ alright love?” She herd Eggsy say from behind her.

“Oh Eggsy! Yeah I’m fine. I’m just frustrated.” Anna said, exasperated.

“What ya got there? That doesn’t look like work.” Eggsy stated as he quickly grabbed the letter out from Anna’s hands.

“Hey! Give me that back!” Anna said, jumping up from chair to try and grab the letter back.

“Let’s see here.” Eggsy said as he used his height to keep Anna at bay. “Ooo. Little lady has a secret admirer.” The young man chuckles.

“Eggsy give it back. Please?” Anna said batting her bright green eyes at him.

“Fine, here.” Eggsy said sadly as he finally handed the piece of paper back to Anna. “Any clue as to who it is?" 

"None. It must be coordinates right?” Anna said as she sidled beside Eggsy so he could look at the paper.

“Nah, look here. It’s the alphabet. See, the first three letters are M-E-R, right. So, the last three must be…” Eggsy let his words trail off as he stopped and stared at Anna with a huge smile on his face.

“What? Who is it! Eggsy, you can’t leave me hanging like that!” Anna protested as Eggsy smile widdens

“Holy shit! Willanna’s secret admirer is Kingsman’s very own merlin!” Eggsy laughed. “Holy shit!”

“Wait what?” Anna said as she stood, her face becoming bright red. “You can’t be serious. THE Merlin? You mean the man I’ve had a crush on for two plus years? Roxy is going to freak.” She said in a hushed tone, almost as if the very man was outside her door.

“Does Roxy know about this?” Eggsy asked moving towards the door. “I have to tell her.” The young man said as he ran out of the room

.Sitting down in disbelief, still holding the letter, Anna gave out a sigh.She couldn’t believe it. He intentionally made it easy. She would have thought it would be so hard it would take forever, the entire three days. Now she had to wait three whole days until she could confront him about it. Because if Anna was anything it was patient. But what made the situation worse was the fact she would be in close proximity with him for those three days. Was that his plan? Did he think it would take her that long to figure it out? Or was he teasing her? Or maybe he had some sort of plan.

Either way, Anna would be miserable for the next few days with only Roxy and Eggsy, who already knew about the letter, to help her through it. At least she had her work.

At that moment she heard a forceful knock on her door. “Come in!” Anna said quickly stashing to letter behind her computer monitor. Right as she did so, the one person she didn’t want to see at that exact moment in time walked in.

Merlin was staring at a stack of papers thankfully so he did not see her blush. “Do ya have the blueprints ready?” He asked. His accent affecting her more than usual.

“N-no. Sorry Sir.” Anna said in a meek voice. She decided to tell the truth to try and lessen the embarrassment. “I-I had something delivered to me this morning and I’ve kind of bees distracted.”

Merlin looked up from his papers and looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? Well I guess that can’t be helped. I’ll give you an extra hour, but I want it delivered to me in person. Fair?” The man said turning around to leave the room, returning to his papers. “I’ll be in my office.” He said as he went down the hallway.

‘What no lecture? No need to know what she had been doing? Nothing?’ Anna thought, puzzled.It had to be him. He was sure not to make eye contact with her and practically ran out of the room. Plus he was acting strangely. It just had to be him.

Anna smiled to herself, turning her chair around to get to work. “Merlin’s in love with me.”


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Today was the day that she would be able to confront the person who sent the love letter. Anna was both excited and anxious about the whole thing. She had gotten up hours early to get ready. She wanted to look perfect.

That was it. Today was the day that she would be able to confront the person who sent the love letter. Anna was both excited and anxious about the whole thing. She had gotten up hours early to get ready. She wanted to look perfect.

Today was Saturday so she usually wouldn’t get all dressed up. She didn’t have anything special to do on Saturdays except go home, curl up in a warm blanket, and watch scary movies.

Since today was extremely special she decided to go all out. She had her makeup all done up to complement her olive skin. She made sure to wear eyeshadow to compliment her bright green eyes and lipstick that made her lips look even more plump than there really are. Her hair was styled down to frame her face.

Anna wore her sexiest heels and the dress that both smoothed some curves she didn’t want and showed off the ones she wanted. It was a sexy red dress that flattered her in every way. She wanted to look perfect. And she felt like she was close to it. She was sure of it when she walked into work and was met by the shocked faces of her best friends Roxy and Eggsy.

“Damn, love. You look great!” Eggsy exclaimed.

“You know you don’t have to seduce your admirer right?” Roxy laughed

“I know I just wanted to make sure I looked nice for him. For this.” Anna raised her hand with the letter in it. She had been rereading it over the past three days. She basically knew it by heart. “Is he in there?”

Roxy nodded furiously out of excitement.

“Saw him walk in about half an hour ago. Had to get here really early to catch ya know.” Eggsy said with a warm smile. He placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder to reassure her.

“Thanks Eggsy. You too Roxy.” Anna smile at her friends.

“You got this. Don’t be nervous.” Roxy said patting her shorter friend on the back.

As she stood in front of the door to her office Anna checked herself over and smoothed down her dress. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door knob. Turning the knob her heart sped up.

As she opened the door into the office she saw Merlin standing there with his back to her. He was moving some papers on her desk. As he herd her enter he turned to look at who had entered. As he saw it was Anna, the girl could literally see his face light up.

Merlin gasped as he looked her up and down. “Anna.”

“Hi Merlin.” Anna said shyly.

“I just… You look stunning.” The man before her said with a dopy smile.

“Well I just wanted to look nice for you” Anna said with a smile.

“But your always beautiful. You are just showing everyone else.” Merlin said as he took a step closer to Anna. The were but a foot apart and she could smell his wonderful aftershave.

Anna giggled at the compliment. As she laughed she placed a hand on his his chest. She could feel his toned muscle and her heart skips a beat. And as she looked up at him, she felt his pace quicken as well as he placed a hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him.

The two of them stayed like this for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes. It was Merlin who took the first move and went in for a kiss.

It was soft and warm. Merlin was hesitant, even though he was the one who initiated the kiss. After Anna pushed the kiss a little did Merlin deepen it. Merlin grabs her other hip and pulls her flush to him making need to move her arms to wrap around his neck. They only pulled away once the lungs started to scream for air.

As they panted Merlin brushed a lock of hair out of Anna’s face and smiled. “Your lips are even softer than they look.” Merlin said so softly it was bearly audible above Anna’s heavy breathing.

“You know, I’ve never been the type of girl to kiss before the first date but…” Anna said with a laugh.

“Well then. We’ll have to fix tha’ won’t we?” Merlin said as he grabbed her hands from his neck, running a thumb over her fingers. “What ya say we go down to a pub I know of that has great chips?”

“Of course, that sounds great!” Anna didn’t even think about how the pub would have alcohol in it, and more importantly intoxicated people. After the incident with her ex, Anna tried to stay far away for alcohol and those who drank too much. But she was blinded by the excitement of the fact she had a date with the man she was crushing on.

“Great! Come by my office when you’re done with today’s work. Well leave then.” Merlin said kissing Anna on the head.

“I’ll see you then merlin.” Anna smiled.

“Hamish. My real name is Hamish.” Merlin said as Anna turned to leave.

“Well then. Ill see you then Hamish.” Anna said, liking the way his name rolled out of her mouth. She could get used to saying his name.

 

It was late by the time she went to Merlin’s office. After knocking, Anna herd the familiar voice, except the tiredness was evident in his tone.

“Hey, you ready?” Anna asked as she peaked her head into the room.

“Perfect timing. I just finished this report.” He said as he started to shut down his computer. Standing up he takes a sweeping look at Anna, making blatant that he was staring, and smiled. “Let’s go!”

As they made their way out to where the garage was they talked about their day.

“You know, I’ve never really been down to the garage. I usually use the tube or the drivers.” Anna said off handily as they entered to expansive area that holds all of the vehicles Kingsman owns.

“That’s not surprising. You live close to the shop right?” Merlin chuckles as the two of the pass row after row of beautiful and expensive cars. After a bit of walking Merlin pulls out his keys. Hitting the unlock button, the lights on a sleak, black car shine.

“Whoa! That’s your car?” Anna asks in disbelief. “I didn’t know we could get paid enough to buy the new Aston Martin DB11!”

“So you recognize it. Didn’t take you for a car buff. It was a gift, so no I don’t get paid enough

Merlin says as he opens the passenger door for Anna to slip into the beautiful interior. As they drove to their destination, Anna couldn’t help but look in wonder at the georgous inside of the car.

"You know, I’ve never been inside such an expensive car like this. What’s the top speed?” Anna asked as she ran her hand over the black leather side board.

“Why don’t I show you” Merlin said as they pulled out of the garage, revving the engine. Suddenly the car lunges forward as Merlin presses hard on the accelerator.

As they sped round the front of the manor, Anna saw Harry Hart leaving in the dusk of the day. She waved as they passed the very surprised man, laughing. “This thing is great!” Anna exclaimed.

“Wait ‘til we hit the open road.” Merlin said as he gave Anna a sly smile.

 

It didn’t take long until they reached their destination. It was a small bar on the very outskirts of london. It looked quaint. Almost like a mom and pop restaurant. And the inside was even nicer, much to Anna’s surprise.

“Ya know. I hate to say it but, since I haven’t been to a pub before I… umm…”

“You thought that it’d be smoke filled, crowded, and full of unwanted people?” Merlin said with a small chuckle. “Some places are like that. But there are still places like this that just want to give you a nice place to relax after a long day.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Anna’s waist.

Anna hummed at the contact more that what had been said. She liked being close to him. The way his towering being made her feel safe and wanted.

She scanned the room, seeing the very comfortable booths to the side of the bar. “How about over there?” She suggested.

“Tha looks perfect.” Merlin laughs.

As the couple sit an elderly woman comes to take their orders. “Oh Hamish! It’s been a while since we’ve seen you. And who is this lovely young lady?”

“Oh well. It’s kind of been busy at work. And umm… this is my… girlfriend.” Merlin says bashfully.

Hearing that word slip from his lip made Anna’s heart skip a beat. A deep blush creeps onto her cheeks as Anna smiled shyly.

“Oh my, and such catch. Ill get you your usual so wait here.” The older woman said with a knowing smile as she turned to get them their food and drinks.

When she came back, she had two burgers and chips. “Here ya go loves! Let me go grab your cuppas.” She turns a give Anna a wink making the younger girl jump.

“This is what you usually get? It’s really simple.” Anna said in astonishment.

“Well sometimes the simple things are the best.” Merlin said as he grab a chip and popped it into his mouth.

At that moments three men burst through the door. They were obviously drunk and were very noisy. The three men drunkenly swagered over to the bar where they demanded drinks from the barman. As they got their drinks they started to laugh. After the bout of laughter the obvious leader of the group turned to look around the room. Once his eyes find Anna he smiles.

Drunkenly wobbling over, he calls to Anna. “Hey little kitten. What a fine girl like you doing in a dump like this? Why don’t you join me and the boys and we have some real fun.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a little to high maintenance for someone with so little of an IQ.” Anna quipps grabbing Merlin'shand from across the table.

“Oh come on love. I don’t bite.” The annoying man said taking a step closer.

This made Merlin angry. He stood up and got between the man and Anna. “She said no. So turn around and go back to your drink.”

“We got a problem her baldy?” One of the annoying mans friends asked, walking up behind his friend.

“I don’t know. Do we?” Merlin said as his voice dropped an octave, making his sound incredible dangerous.

After he said the the man’s friend took a swing and Merlin. Merlin side stepped, making the friend stumble.

“Hey!” The man’s friend said surprised.

Merlin moved to kick the annoying mans friend, but that’s when he herd the sound of the cocking of a gun.

The first man suddenly pulls out a gun from his jacket. “You best back up mate, or somebody’s about to get real hurt.”

Seeing a gun that wasn’t in controlled circumstances make Anna’s heart jump into her throat. She started to panic. 'No, no. Not here. He can’t have a gun. Don’t point it at Hamish. Please no!’ Her mind screamed. Her breathing got shallow and she started to shake.

“We’ll see who gets hurt.” Merlin said suddenly lunging at the annoying man with he gun. He quickly grabbed the arm with the gun and twisted it towards the ceiling.

“Arg!” The annoying man yelled.

Unfortunately when he started to struggle against Merlin he pulled the trigger, making the gun go off.

As soon as the gun fired Merlin stripped the gun from the man’s hand and kicked him in the back of his knees so he would fall to the ground. As he fell there was a loud thump and crash because he landed on a nearby table, making silverware and glass fly everywhere. The other two started at Merlin, determine to get revenge.

This was the final straw for Anna’s nerves. She screamed and ran out of the building, trying to distance herself from the fight.

Her scream scared everyone in the room and made the two men stop in their tracks. For a moment no one moved.

 

After a few moments Anna could hear footsteps near her hiding spot near the car.

“Anna?” Merlin asked as he spotted her crouched near the front of the car.

“I’m sorry for running! Please don’t be mad. Ill sit still, I promise.” Anna said through her crying sobs.

“Sweetheart. It’s ok, you’re safe. I’m not mad. I’m not mad.” Merlin said as he reaches out and gently touches her arm. Anna flinched at his touch but once she looked up and saw that It was him she started to relax a little. “I’m here. No one is ever going to hurt you okay? You’re safe with me.” Merlin continues and he wraps her into a gentle hug.

As he hugs her Anna’s sobs slow to a stop, as does her tears. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I should have…”

“Shh.” Merlin interrupts her as he strokes her hair. “It’s fine. You can explain everything later once you feel like it. The barman said he’d put the bill on my tab so we can just go home okay?” Merlin smiled as he pulled back and cupped her face with his long slender hands.

“Okay.” Anna says as she leans into his touch.

When she does that Merlin’s smile widens and he places a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. “Let’s go then, hmm? We can watch a movie to help you feel better. That sound good sweetheart?”

Anna nods as she starts to stand, using the car to prop herself up. “That sounds perfect.” She said with a sheepish smile.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold and sleepy morning at Kingsman HQ. Anna was equally cold and tired. She had been pulling several hours trying to finish a new design for the briefcase, trying to add more features and functions. And because of the number of hours she was stuck in her office, she had barely seen Merlin all week. She was getting lonely.

It was a cold and sleepy morning at Kingsman HQ. Anna was equally cold and tired. She had been pulling several hours trying to finish a new design for the briefcase, trying to add more features and functions. And because of the number of hours she was stuck in her office, she had barely seen Merlin all week. She was getting lonely.

Almost as if he was feeling the same Merlin knocked on her door and entered with two cups of coffee from the break room nearby. “Thought you might need this to start your morning.” He said, giving her a sweet smile.

“Yes, thank you! Such a kind and thoughtful boyfriend.” Anna said as she jumped up from her seat and hugged him. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Anna pouted.

“I know. Both of us have been busy. But that should end today.” Merlin said.

“Good. Because now that we’re together, being apart is agony.” Anna said as she leans in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and warm. Just how she remembered.

“Well if it isn’t the cutest couple in Kingsman.” The two heard a voice say.

They quickly none the kiss and stepped away from each other. Looking towards the doorway they see Harry Hart standing there, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Oh don’t let me stop you. I’m just here to get Merlin for the briefing.” Harry chuckled.

“Right! I’ll talk to you later then.” Merlin said with a nod, handing Anna her coffee and walked out of the room with a sad wave.

 

It was late in the day and Anna had started to run out of steam. She was nearly finished with the new briefcase design but was getting hung up because of he inability to focus.

Like he knew how she was feeling, Merlin knocked on her door and entered carrying a cup of coffee.

“I thought you might need a pick-me-up.” He said as he set it down on her desk next to a few empty cups of hers making sure he closed the door this time.

“Aww, thank you!” Anna said, a smile spreading across her face.

Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at what she was working on. While he had his hands there he started to give Anna a massage. Anna hummed in appreciation.

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight?” Merlin said as he leaned down to peck her on the top of her head.

“We’ve been dating for a few weeks now and I’m starting to get the hint that every time you want to have dinner at your place you have other ideas.” She says with a sly smile.

“What? I would never. I’m a gentleman. I would ask you directly.” Merlin says as he jokingly puffs out his chest.

“You know. I’ve always wondered what your stubble would feel like.” Anna says a little out of breath, lot in thought.

“Well I’ve always wondered what the space between your legs tastes like. Why don’t we find out.” Merlin says softly into her ear. His voice even huskier than usual, thick with lust at the idea.

“W-what?” Anna stuttered as she stepped backwards, landing her rump pressed against the edge of her desk. “But Hamish, there’s still people here. Aren’t you the one who want to stay professional?” She said, the hint of blush radiation onto her face.

“We can start tomorrow. Right now I need to be between the luscious dark expanse that are your thighs.” Merlin said as he stepped closer to Anna, gripping her chin gently do he could place a warm, hungry kiss on her plump lips.

“Oh fuck.” Anna said.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. “Umm Miss Mage, everything alright?” The young voice asked from outside the door. It was one of her techs.

There was a beat of silence as the two of them froze.

“Y-yes everything’s fine. I just, umm, dropped my pen. Yes.” Anna said, thinking quick on her feet.

“Oh, okay.” They herd the tech say. They finally started to relax again after they couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore as he walked away.

“That was close.” Anna said turning to Merlin again.

“Don’t worry everything will be fine.” Merlin said slyly.

“What made you change your mind.” Anna said looking up at Merlin from her seat.

“That kiss you gave me this morning. It wasn’t enough.” Merlin said as he gets down on his knees.

He slowly spreads her legs, moving his hands slowly in between her inner thighs. His touch was barely on her skin, ghosting it’s way up to her crotch.

Anna moans, aching for his touch. They haven’t been this intimate before. But she know both of them have been wanting this. As she looks down, Anna sees Merlin’s devilish smile as he sneaks his fingers under her skirt hem. As he went further under her heart began to race from the idea that they were actually doing this.

She felt him wrap his fingers around her panties. She shifted her weight around to allow him to take them off.

“Good girl.” She herd Merlin say under his breath.

His pushed up the cloth of the skirt to reveal her already wet pussy to him. It made Anna smile as he bit his lip and took a shaky breath in.

“Bloody hell. Your going to be the death of me.” Merlin said as he kissed the inside of her inner thigh.

Anna moved herself forward on the chair to give Merlin a better look at, making him smile. He then tested the waters by teasing her opening with his finger. He watched her face to make sure she was still okay. Anna nodded, eager for him to continue.

Merlin then dove in. He started off slowly licking her cunt. But as Anna started to moan and whine he picked up his pace, making sure to play with her little bundle of nerves.

Anna was in heaven. He had obviously done this before because he was so skilled and knew just how to make her lose control.

As Anna started to reach her peak she grabbed hold of the back of Merlin’s head. She wanted, no, needed him to stay and finish her. And he was more than willing. Eating her out like it was the very air he breathed.

Her orgasm hit her hard, leaving her gasping. Merlin had decided the best way to finish her off was to suck a lick directly on her clit, sending her into pure bliss. As she started to come down, Merlin released more and more pressure on her clit until he was just licking it, making her hips bounce with each stroke.

“That… was… amazing.” Anna panted.

“My stubble didn’t rub you too raw did it?” Merlin asked as he kissed her inner thigh.

“No. I think it added to the experience. And how was my taste?” Anna asked, sitting back up in the chair.

“Spectacular.” Merlin said breathlessly.

“Now it’s my turn.” Anna stands and lifts Merlin by pulling on his tie. He early listens to her unspoken command and gets off his knees.

Anna quickly changed their positions and pushed Merlin down into the chair with a smirk.

“Oh? Your turn is it?” Merlin teased

“Just you wait.” Was Anna’s only reply.

Her deft hands undid his belt with surprising ease. She could see his member throbbing through his trousers. When she pulled it out, the length and girth made her bite her lip to stifle a moan.

Anna licked her lips as she teased the head of Merlin’s hard cock with her hand. She then started to lick the tip, eliciting a wonderful moan out of Merlin. The moan got ragged as she sucked on the top, his obvious weak point. As she started to bob her head up and down, sucking on the shaft, Anna’s breasts were hitting Merlin’s legs with a satisfying pat.

“Those breasts of yours seem a little lonely. Why don’t you scoot closer and let me play with them.” Merlin said with a smile.

An idea popped into Anna’s head. She quickly moved away from Merlin’s extended hand and took out his cock from her wet mouth with a wonderful pop.

“Or… I have a better idea.” She said cheekily.

She undoes her blouse with ease and wraps her large breasts around his stiff member. Merlin shivered at being wrapped in such soft warmth.

“Oh you naughty girl.” Merlin said with a big smile on his face.

Anna starts to pumps his cock in between her breasts. It was a little awkward at first but she soon got the hang of it and was even going faster than she was earlier when she was balls deep sucking his dick. Soon she had such a rhythm going she could even suck on the head of his cock.

“Shite. I’m really close.” Merlin said in a strained voice.

This only made Anna suck harder and use more tongue.

“Fuck!” Merlin said a little louder than he wanted as he came into Anna’s mouth. He came so much Anna had to swallow several times.

“Miss Mage are you sure you’re alright I herd you cursing.” The same tech from before must have been passing by. He grabbed the door knob making it jiggle.

“Oh nothing just dropped my pen again. Everything’s fine.” Anna said, quickly swallowing the rest of the cum in her mouth.

“Ok. Alright them I’m going home now.” The tech said, walking away.

“Alright!”

There was a beat of silence then both of them heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

“Your pen huh?” Merlin snickered.

“Like you could have done better.” Anna said, climbing into his lap. She could feel his still hard penis against her ass as she slowly grinded her hips.

“Ah, ah. That comes later. Tonight after dinner.” Merlin said giving her a quick but sweet kiss.

“See. I knew you had ulterior motives.” Anna smirked. Merlin just chuckled.


End file.
